


Dean's a Little Clingy

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clingy Dean, Cranky Dean, Dean is complicated, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Matchmaking, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Overprotective Dean, Pansexual Cas, Pansexual Meg, demiromantic Cas, demiromantic Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny thinks his best friend Meg is perfect for Cas, the best friend of his boyfriend Dean. Dean isn't so sure, in fact he might just be a bit overprotective. Of well everyone. He's got some issues he needs to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's a Little Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and figured I might as well post it here. Suggestions for a better title would be greatly appreciated.  
> Now, this was SUPPOSED to be Megstiel stoy, focusing on Megstiel BUT somehow it turned into some weird Dean character study, idk.

Dean set his fork down, this conversation warranted all his attention. He blinked at his boyfriend “Let me get this straight, your best gal pal is moving to town and you think Cas would be perfect for her?”

Benny nodded and pinched the bit of pie off Dean’s fork and put it in his mouth “Yep.”

Dean glared at him and pulled his plate closer to himself “Why? You know Cas and what from you’ve told me about this Meg character, I’m just not seeing it.”

Benny laughed “Cas and Meg may be total opposites in some things, oui, but trust me on this one, cher, sweet and salty go good together.”

Dean grimaced “Says the gourmet chef.”

“Cas and Meg will be like caramel and sea salt, angel’s food and devil’s food, peanut butter and jelly…”

“Okay” Dean stopped him before he could rattle off any other food combinations “I’ll talk to Cas, see if he’s up for a double date.”

“Double date?”

“I’m not sending him off on a blind date with some Yankee hussy on his own.”

Benny sighed “One, Kansas was part of the Union, so guess what that makes you? Two, I really wish you’d be nicer to my friends.”

“Sorry. I’ll be on my best behavior at dinner.”

“You’d better or no pie OR nookie for a month.”

“You wouldn’t?” Dean gasped.

“Wanna bet?”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Cas and you set things up with Meg.”

…

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, processing what he’d told him. “You want me to meet Benny’s girl friend?”

“Don’t call her that. She’s his best friend, that’s all.”

“Dean, a lot of women call their female friends girl-friends and there’s nothing romantic about it.”

“Benny’s not a woman. Cas, calling a female friend of a dude “girl-friend” gives the wrong impression.”

Castiel rolled his eyes “I don’t see why and I’m sure Benny would agree with me.”

Dean sighed “Dude, whatever, are you interested?”

“I’m always willing to meet other friends of you and Benny, Dean.”

“Great, we’ll have dinner tomorrow. I’ll pick you up.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t you trying to set me up with someone is it? Because you know how I feel about that. If I’m destined for romance, it will happen when it happens.”

Dean sighed again “Maybe sometimes you need to give destiny a little nudge. Besides this isn’t me trying to set you up, this is Benny trying to set you up. You never made him promise.”

Castiel snapped his fingers “damn loopholes.”

…

Meg stared up at Benny, hands on her hips “I’ve told you before, swamp rat to stop setting me up with people.”

“Ah Meggie, you know I just want you to be taken care of.”

“Chauvinist” she wacked his arm “I don’t need anyone to take of me.”

“Okay, okay” he held up his hands, blocking another whack “but maybe you need someone to take care of. I know you get lonely.”

“I’m demi-romantic dickbag.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t get lonely, mon amie. I know if you found the right person…”

“You can’t just set me up with someone, swamp rat.”

“Castiel is demi-romantic too and a real sweetheart. You really should meet. I think you’ll like him.”

“What the hell kind of a name is Castiel?”

“Angelic.”

Meg narrowed her eyes “You gotta be kidding me, Cajun. He’s not from one of those super religious families is he?”

Benny laughed “Nah, not really. His dad was a linguist. Anyway, he’s Cas for short. So what d’ya say? Come to dinner with me and Dean and meet him? My treat.”

Meg rolled her eyes, she wasn’t one to turn down free dinner “On one condition, nothing fancy, jeans and t-shirts type of place okay?”

“You got it.”

…

It was easy for Benny to agree to Meg’s demands, Dean refused to go anywhere fancy. So Benny opted for a barbecue joint, jeans and t-shirts standard but not required and you could spill sauce on yourself and not look uncouth for it.

He knocked on Meg’s door half an hour early, he knew she’d take forever to get ready even if she was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt; it was all that damn curly hair of hers.

When she finally came out of her bedroom, she was wearing boots that raised her height from 5’2 to 5’6, hip hugging jeans and her leather jacket over a t-shirt that said “Heaven doesn’t want me and Hell’s afraid I’ll take over.”

“That’s your favorite shirt, ain’t it?” Benny said.

Meg smirked “Well, are we going or what?”

“Come on, sugar, Dean and Cas will probably already be there. Hopelessly punctual the both of ‘em.” He held out his arm for her and she took it.

“So, this Cas, he straight or bi or what?”

“Pan, same as you.”

“He cute?”

“Some people think he’s sexier than Dean.” He reached to open the passenger door for her but she beat him to it, he really should know better by now. But that Southern gentleman training was hard to ignore.

“Some people, huh?” she quirked an eyebrow “But not you?”

“I’m biased” Benny got into his seat and started the car. “I know you got a thing for dark hair and blue eyes and that’s what Cas has got.”

“Well that’s something. Lead on, Lafitte.”

…

“Don’t you own any jeans?” Dean asked as Castiel slid into the Impala.

“Yes but they’re only for gardening.” Today Castiel was wearing simple black slacks, a white shirt and blue tie.

“I said wear casual, Cas.”

“This is casual, I’m not wearing a jacket or my coat.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Fine, fine, they have napkins for people who use ‘em.”

They arrived at the restaurant before Benny and Meg and Dean tapped his foot the entire ten minutes they were waiting.

Thankfully, Dean relaxed as soon as he laid eyes on Benny when he and a woman walked through the door and came over to them. He really needed to do something about his separation anxiety.

Then Castiel fully noticed her. He was enchanted by the beautiful goddess of a woman next to Benny.

Benny grinned “Dean, Cas, I’d you to meet my dear friend, Meg. Meg, my boyfriend Dean and his best friend, Cas.”

Castiel stood up “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Meg.”

“Charmed I’m sure” she shook his hand firmly and sat down next to him before he could think to pull out a chair for her. “You too, Deano.”

Benny sat next to Dean “You fellas order yet?”

“We were waiting for you” Dean said “You like barbecue, Meg?”

Meg smirked “I like everything” she eyes Castiel up and down “You can sit down now, Clarence” she purred.

Castiel sat “My name is Castiel.”

“I know.”

Benny chuckled “Meg likes to make up nicknames for everyone. I’m thinking Clarence because your real name is angelic.”

“I don’t understand” Castiel blinked.

“It’s a Wonderful Life, Cas” Dean said.

“Oh yes” Castiel nodded as understanding dawned on him “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that movie.”

Benny wouldn’t stop grinning “Well I’m starvin’” he signaled the waitress.

After they ordered Castiel asked Meg “What do you do for a living, Meg?”

“Nursing. I just started work at the Whispering Pines convalescent home.”

“That’s very noble. And I know of Whispering Pines, it’s one of the better homes in town.”

“Isn’t that just watching old people die?” Dean asked.

“Dean!” Cas and Benny both hissed.

“No” Meg glared at him “it’s not. It’s where people go to recover, dickweed” She looked back at Castiel, features softening “What about you, Clarence? What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor, oncologist.”

“You might know some of my patients then.”

“It’s quite possible.” Castiel took a drink of water “Perhaps we should switch topics before this delves into more morbid territory. I like your shirt, by the way.”

Meg smiled “I like your tie” she twirled a finger around it.

…

Not long after their food arrived, Benny dragged Dean into the restroom.

“I get the feeling we’re not in here to do what I’d like to do” Dean leaned against the wall.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You said you’d be on your best behavior, but you been nothing but rude to Meg and she and Cas are really hitting it off. I don’t get it, you were even rude to the people you actually set Cas up with before. And don’t get me started on how you treat your brother’s prospective partners.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms “What are you getting at?”

“It’s like you don’t want anyone else to have them. Then there’s my other friends, you’re only nice to them when I practically beg.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying, Benedict.”

Benny couldn’t even cringe at the sound of his real name, he was that upset “I’m saying you’re possessive and I’m not the only one who’s damn sick of it.”

The door opened and Cas walked in “I’d ask if everything was okay but considering what I just heard…”

Dean pushed off the wall “I’m not possessive!”

“Dean, you kind of are” Cas said softly.

“Who’s side are you on?!”

“In this case, Benny’s. Dean, I really like Meg and you’ve been very rude to her. Add to that she’s your boyfriend’s best friend. Your behavior just doesn’t make sense. And Sam would agree.”

Dean looked absolutely livid “I can’t fucking believe this.”

“Dean” Benny said gently “I love you but this possessiveness needs to stop. You need help.”

“Screw you. Screw both of you! I don’t need anything!” he stormed out and likely would get in his car and speed off.

After a long moment of awkward silence Benny said “Well, I figured he’d do that.”

“It’s good you finally called him out on it though” Cas said. “We should get back to Meg.”

“Yeah, so, think we should send Sam after him.”

“We’ll have to at some point.”

“I swear Dean’s gotta be bipolar or something” Benny mused as they walked back to their table.

“If he is, he’s never been diagnosed. With anything.”

Meg stood up when she saw them “What’s going on? I just saw Deano blow outta here like the devil was after him.”

Benny rubbed his temples “It’s complicated, sweetheart. Let’s box this stuff up and get outta here. Think I lost my appetite.”

…

It wasn’t often Dean found himself at his mother’s grave but tonight he really needed her. “I’m not possessive, am I Mom? Just because I don’t like any of Benny’s, Sam’s or Cas’s friends…”

“You never give them a chance” Sam came up next to him.

“Dammit Sammy, wear a bell. How’d you…?”

“Benny called me. I knew you’d wind up here eventually.” Sam ran a hand through his hair “We’ve had this argument before Dean so can we promise not shout?”

Dean shrugged.

“Dean, you trust us so why can’t you trust our judgment when it comes to friends?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think I do” Sam’s eyes fell on their father’s grave “Dad never trusted anyone, always afraid someone would take us away from him after Mom died. You’re afraid of the same thing, afraid Benny would rather spend time with his friends than you, maybe even find someone else. You’re afraid Cas and I will stop spending time with you if we find romantic partners. You have at the very least separation anxiety, maybe even athazagoraphobia.”

“What?”

“The fear of being forgotten or ignored by someone you strongly care about.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Dean said stubbornly.

“Dean. You pull people too close, you’ll end up driving them away. Benny, Cas and I are still around because we love you so much. How many other friends do you have, Dean? Hmm? And you gotta know this isn’t healthy for your and Benny’s relationship.”

Dean sighed and sank to his knees “You think he’ll leave me?”

“If you don’t give him room to breathe. Dean, please talk to someone.”

“What? Like a shrink” Dean scoffed “no thanks, Sammy.”

“Dammit Dean” Sam actually stomped his foot and growled in frustration “Dean, you can’t…will you please talk to at least a counselor? Okay, a counselor not a psychiatrist. They won’t prescribe you anything since I know that’s one thing you’re worried about. Please?”

“Sam, I…”

“At least give it some thought, okay?”

…

To everyone’s surprise and immense relief Dean agreed to see the counselor Sam had found. That meant Cas could take Meg out on a date without having to worry about Dean’s smothering tendencies. It also meant Dean stopped calling Benny at work as often. And he was no longer so quick to judge Sam’s choice in girlfriends.

The counselor, Charlie was a certifiable miracle worker. No one knew what she did to convince Dean he was being a clingy bastard but they didn’t care. Dean had also agreed to talk to his doctor and he started taking fluoxetine which improved his moods by strides. Everyone was the happier for it.


End file.
